El final del comienzo
by Helzebet
Summary: Y nadie de los que estaban en ese internado se dieron cuenta, pero apartir de ahora nada iba a hacer lo mismo.Varias parejas.Segundo capítulo.Tener amigos con los que compartes tus aficiones,no tiene precio.Yao/Lovino Antonio/Yong Soo
1. Espera

Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, es de su respectivo autor: **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Espera**_

Maldito el día en que acabo aquí... en este dichoso internado; daba igual, pero a veces eran tan molesto y todo por la gran estupidez que hizo junto con sus colegas; chasqueo la boca, el sonido del viento se paseo por sus oídos, las cosas se empezaban a salir de control: ya no estaba solo; miro hacia su lado izquierdo, nadie, miro hacia el frente, nadie, quiso mirar hacia la derecha, unas manos tapaban sus ojos, un perfume llegaba a su nariz; odiaba las sorpresas y este juego lo empezaba a poner de mal humor.

_-Vamos no te enojes, si te comportas, lo haremos en este instante sin mas vueltas y podrás ver mi hermoso cuerpo, ¿quieres hacerlo?-_

_- Sabes que el chantaje no funciona conmigo-_

Y de un momento a otro, con sus brazos, empujo muy lejos a Francis, lo tiro al piso y se monto encima de el.

_-Lo mío es el sadomasoquismo-_

-He de aceptarlo, la costumbre de llegar tarde se me ha pegado un poco de Romano, pero creo que juntarte con Ivan, te ha afectado, Gilbert.-

Gilbert no respondió, beso bruscamente los labios de Francis y no pudo resistirse al ver su blanco cuello, lo mordió desesperadamente. Iba a pagar por hacerlo esperar.

_-Mas de lo que crees…-_

-----------

Hola, perdon por ser incumplida (mi otro fanfic no lo puedo continuar por que no esta mi cuaderno); esta idea me llego de la nada y me parecio buena, asi que decidi publicarla antes de que se olvide o me de flojera escribirla. Fue mi primer drabble y mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, quiero decir que va tener parejas muy fuera de lo común, claro, sin olvidar las más conocidas.

Gracias por leerlo y si les gusto (o no), dejen un review con su comentario.


	2. Hello ¿tomato?

**Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, es de su respectivo autor: ****Hidekaz Himaruya. Hello Kitty tampoco es mía es de la compañía: **Sanrio

Capítulo 2

_**Hello… ¿Tomato?**_

Estaba cansado y muy irritado, odiaba estar aquí; desde la mañana despertó de mal humor al no encontrar a su Hello Kitty de tamaño real acostado junto a el, lo primero que hizo fue sospechar de su compañero de cuarto, pero su compañero estaba igual o más –definitivamente más- enojado que el.

Entonces empezó a correr desesperadamente entre los pasillos, atropellando a toda la persona que se le ponía enfrente y las pocas con las que no chocaba, les hacia un interrogatorio. Lo mismo hacia su compañero de cuarto Lovino.

Los dos sospechaban fuertemente de sus conocidos, Yao sospechaba de Im Yong Soo; por que cuanto fue a visitarlo a su cuarto, solo si limito a responder que no había visto a su preciada Kitty, pero entre sus labios se escapaba una risita, no tenia pruebas de que había sido el y solo lo miro desconfiadamente.

Por su parte Lovino, cuando despertó y no vio su ración de tomates, fue corriendo a ver a Antonio, después de casi dos horas de gritos, golpes e insultos, no consiguió nada. Salio azotando la puerta del cuarto de Antonio.

Ahora los dos se encontraban en su cuarto, maldiciendo en tono bajo –casi suspiros-, Yao estaba recostado en la cama jugando con una pequeña pelotita, mientras que Lovino golpeaba débilmente la pared (tal vez imaginándose que era Antonio o Ludwig).

_-Así que… tú también fuiste victima de un robo-aru_

_-No fue un simple robo, fue un atentado contra mí ser…-_

_-…Por que sin eso no puedes vivir tranquilo-aru…-_

_-…Sientes que te falta algo-_

Un breve momento de silencio, en el cual los dos empezaban a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

_-¡Demonios! ¡Donde están mis preciados tomates!-_

Lovino golpeo muy fuerte la pared, lo que provoco que la puerta de armario se abriera, dejando al descubierto una Kitty rodeada de tomates.

_-¡Tomates!-_

_-¡Kitty!-_

Gritaron al mismo tiempo y los dos comenzaron a hablar acerca de cómo se habían sentido sin su preciadas cosas, el como cuidaban sus cosas, en fin compartían cierta obsesión.

_-Mi nombre es Wang Yao-aru-_

_- Lovino Vargas-_

_-Creo que seremos buenos amigos- Dijo esa frase mientras abrazaba a si Kitty._

_-Sí, lo seremos- Contesto acariciando a sus tomates._

En otra parte del internado, dos chicos se botaban de la risa, habían visto todas las escenas de Yao y Lovino en una cámara, al tratar de conseguir su preciados objetos.

_-Jeje jeje, ¿los viste? Estaban llorando-_

_-Si, también cuando hicieron sus pucheros jeje jeje, después de todo este no es un mal lugar-_

_-Será entretenido estar aquí, creo que nosotros también seremos buenos amigos, Yong Soo-_

_-Eso espero Antonio, por que se me ocurrió una gran idea para una broma-_

* * *

_Otro poco y ya no era drabble (solo del titulo y la historia 571 palabras); quise dar a entender que ninguno de los personajes quiere estar en el internado, mas adelante pondré mas cosas acerca de donde están y por que._

_Puse a Corea del sur (si no me equivoco su ropa es blanca y un poco de azul o morado, con un rizo en la parte de enfrente de la cabeza), no estoy familiarizada con el, solo se que es hiperactivo y ya, así que si no es ese su nombre o esa es no es su personalidad, háganmelo saber._

_La pareja estuvo extraña (mas bien no era pareja, pero si los personales principales). Se me ocurrió divagando en la clase de historia…_

_Algún comentario, duda o critica, háganmelo saber mediante un review, que por cierto quiero dar gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron sus reviews ( ya los conteste)._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

* * *


End file.
